


Tiny Hands, Big Eyes

by MollyOCallaghan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CaptainSwan baby, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Heavy Fluff, Short & Sweet, Swan-Jones family feels, cs baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyOCallaghan/pseuds/MollyOCallaghan
Summary: Killian Jones, the most cut throat pirate to ever hoist a sail, is brought down by a baby girl with chubby hands and giant green eyes.





	Tiny Hands, Big Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pathetically short and a million people have probably already done it... but CS IS FREAKIN HAVING A BABY AND I HAD TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE I HAVE LOTS OF FEELINGS, K

Screaming. Blood curdling screaming. Then, crying. Not the kind that makes you want to cover your ears and hide in a corner, but a beautiful, perfect cry.

“Congratulations, you’re officially parents of a beautiful little girl.” Doctor Whale said, smiling. At least Killian thought he was smiling, he looked like he was smiling from what he could see from the corner of his eye. In that moment, the only thing Killian could look at was the tiny, squirming baby in Whale’s arms.

She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on. A man who had seen precious jewels in colors this realm couldn’t even dream of, a man who had gazed upon trees covered, every inch, in flowers, whose eyes had been met with more mind-blowing sights than one single person should ever be able. Yet here he was in this poorly lit room, looking at this little person, thinking she was by far the most gorgeous sight yet.

He looked at his wife for a moment. She looked exhausted. Her head was resting on the pillow and sweat dripped down her face but to Killian , she’d never looked more perfect.

“I love you,” He whispered against her forehead as he placed a gentle kiss on it.

The hand that had been squeezing his with surprising force just moments before now rested in his gently, her fingers just barely wrapped around his. Her smile said what she couldn’t get out. _I love you too_.

He looked away from Emma and again his eyes fell upon her. That perfect little girl, _his_ little girl. The nurses must have cleaned her up while he was talking to Emma because now she was wrapped tightly in a white blanket, her whaling now slowed down to a quiet whimper.

“Would you like to hold your daughter now?”

Killian nodded and the nurse carefully handed him his baby girl. If he thought his heart had swelled just looking at her, now it had completely burst. Almost the instant she was in his arms, the crying stopped. And suddenly, it was just the two of them.

Slowly, one eye opened, then another. Two huge, green eyes stared up at him curiously and he knew this little girl now owned him. He would fight for her, comfort her, and protect her as fiercely as humanly possible. Anything she needed, he’d be the first one to run and get it.

A tear slipped from his eye and fell on her tiny little hand as she reached up and touched his face. “I love you so bloody much, my darling,” He whispered, leaning down to place the softest of kisses on her fuzz covered head.

He didn’t even notice when Whale and the nurses left. For a few wonderful minutes, there was no one in the whole world except him and the perfect little human in his arms. It wasn’t until Emma nudged him and asked if she was ever going to get to hold her or if Killian had “Reserved all rights,” that he realized how long it had really been.

“Yes, of course,” He laughed as he reluctantly made the transfer.

Just when he thought he couldn’t get any more emotionally wrecked. Emma and their little girl looked as though they had known each other for forever. And really, they had. It only just then truly hit him that the two of them hadn’t spent a second apart for the past 9 months. They had eaten the same things, gone the same places…they’d shared everything. Now here they were, finally face to face and it seemed like the rightest thing in the world.

Emma reached down to stroke her face and the baby wrapped all five of her chubby fingers around her thumb. The smile he saw on his wife’s face was brighter than any he’d witnessed before.

“Oh my gosh, she is so perfect I wanna cry.”

“I know, right?”

Killian squeezed onto the bed beside them and Emma repositioned herself so that she was laying against him rather than the bed. His life since he met Emma was perfect, and his heart was whole. But this baby he was looking at, she made it just that much better. He tucked Emma’s head under his chin as they gazed at their daughter, his good hand going to rest on her head.

Emma sighed. “I never thought I could have this. I mean, with Henry… I never got to--”

“I know.” Killian didn’t need her to say the rest, he knew exactly what his Emma was feeling.

The three of them sat there for hours in perfect silence, the only sounds filling the room being Eden’s (They decided on the name after about 20 minutes of arguing whether Hope or Lillian was a better name, finally coming to a perfect conclusion with Eden Hope Swan-Jones) soft coos.

After hundreds of years, endless downfalls and many broken hearts, Killian Jones finally had everything he could ever need. He had a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people go with just Hope Jones... however, I have always pictured CS's daughter being named either Lily or Eden. Since Lillian sounds a little too much like Killian, and since Hope is so popular in the cs fandom, I chose to name her Eden Hope in this fic. I also stuck the Swan in there because let's be honest, Emma's gonna want someone to carry on that iconic name;)


End file.
